


Blessed

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! Oneshots [12]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel takes a Christmas trip. Someone follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

Every year for Christmas, Rachel gets on a train heading in a random direction and doesn’t return for a few days. Everyone from the Daily Days has their own theories as to why she does this, but none of them are right. Rachel doesn’t listen in to them, but she knows they aren’t right. She doesn’t need to hear them to know.

She doesn’t realize she’s being followed, not even when she boards the train and takes the seat closest to the window. Rachel waits for the train to leave the station, and then she turns her attention to the scenery outside. Once they leave the city, everything transforms. The concrete jungle melts away into rolling hills bathed in white, forests covered in blankets of snow. She sees a family of deer go by – a buck and two doe – and the buck pauses, looks through the window and right into Rachel’s eyes. She’s been blessed, she thinks.

Only when the train reaches its destination a few hours later, and she hears a voice behind her does Rachel realize she hasn’t been alone this whole time.

“I think I know why you leave now,” Nicholas says, the warmth of his breath meeting the bare skin between Rachel’s ear and neck, and she shivers.

She’s been blessed, she thinks.


End file.
